eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2007
The 2007 edition of the annual special drama anthology [[Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special|'Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special']]' (officially titled ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Specials) was produced by Eat Bulaga! to replace its regular programming during the Holy Week that aired from 2 April 2007 to 4 April 2007. This year's presentation had a total of three episodes. Each was a standalone episode that ran from 12:00 pm to 2:00 pm. One episode was shown per day. Episodes '''Holy Monday "Sa Iyong Paglaya" Vic Sotto and Pia Guanio topbills "Sa Iyong Paglaya," directed by Bibeth Orteza. With them in the cast are Keempee de Leon, BJ Forbes, Jimmy Santos, Jose Manalo, Sugar Mercado, Wally Bayola and Mr. Pogi 2006 winner, Edgar Allan Guzman. In the story, Vic Sotto plays the role of a wealthy and domineering and temperamental man named Rey Valdez, husband of Amanda, portrayed by Pia Guanio. Amanda was initially a submissive wife but after nine years of marriage, however, she decides to leave her husband, bringing with her her son Junie (BJ Forbes). She leaves their conjugal abode because of what she perceived as Rey’s uncaring attitude. But unknown to Amanda, her husband is haunted by his dark past - the reason why he has a bitter character and skeptical mind. Holy Tuesday "Binhi Sa Matabang Lupa" Joey de Leon and Oyo Boy Sotto topbill "Binhi sa Matabang Lupa" With them in the cast are Allan K, Ciara Sotto, Ruby Rodriguez, Luis Alandy, and Mr Pogi 2006 ''first runner-up Ryan Julio Umengan. Joey plays Luis, former leader of a small-time swindling group living under one roof. He adopts Dodo (played by Oyo Boy), thinking that raising the boy to adulthood would be enough moral responsibility. Things change though when the adopted son learns the tricks of his adoptive father’s trade. Luis pretends to turn spiritual in order to convince the members of his swindling group to leave his house. He draws the charismatic Brother Al (Allan K.) into the household for the latter to "cure" Dodo through prayers and Bible study. Dodo pretends to be good whenever he is in the company of his fellow swindlers. But he has no idea that he’s being trailed by men interested in his talent as a con artist. Things change suddenly for Luis who decides to reform for good. Dodo walks out of the house, rejects Luis’ offer to reform like him, and decides to form his own scam business. Luis can’t do anything but pray for Dodo. '''Holy Wednesday' "Star" The episode on Holy Wednesday is entitled "Star", which is directed by multi-awarded director Joel Lamangan. It stars Gina Alajar, Francis Magalona, Michael V., Paolo Ballesteros, Julia Clarete, Pauleen Luna, Cindy Kurleto, Alfred Vargas, Toni Rose Gayda, and ''Mr. Pogi 2006 ''second runner-up Mark Fresco . "Star" tells the story of an ambitious mother, a neglected son, a manipulative showbiz news reporter, a resident loony, a pregnant lady, an up-and-coming actress, and a popular actor who met a tragic accident and is on the verge of dying. The actor’s (played by Paolo Ballesteros) impending death changes the lives and showbiz career of these people who have forgotten who the real "star" in the world is. Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Editions of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special